Chapter 1 : The Black Intruder
by Ninja14
Summary: I called it The Black Intruder because one of my made up characters, Nuko is involved, and i have had help from a friend, we did this story by text message and i wrote it out, credit to OblivionsOath13


Robin ran as fast as he could down the dark alleyways of a small town. his breath getting heavier. Surely he would have ran so far to turn back now. The echoing voice of the Jokers taunts surrounded him as he ran and stumbled through the alleyway. Cornered, he turned his back to the wall, hesitating he cried out for Wally's assistance but his weak voice wasn't loud enough to get through to the team. Joker was walking slowly towards him, holding a crowbar and smiling a horrid smile, the only thing he could do now was wait for his pain and death.

Joker raised his hand, ready to attack. Then a shuriken came flying through Jokers wrist, making him yelp in pain and sharply turn his head to see a dark, shadowy figure with glowing neon white eyes stand on a roof, its headband ends whipping through the wind. The blood-stained shuriken turned back like a boomerang and returned to the figure. Robin shifted in surprise of the shadowy figures appearance, he had never seen anything like it.

"You have to do better than that!" Joker shouted at the figure angrily. It then ran and kicked him down, cracking the concrete ground with the force of the jump. The stranger signaled Robin to flee but he stayed against the wall in shock. The figure punched the villain in the face, knocking him out. It jumped off him and grabbed Robins arm and fled with him. "We can't leave him, he'll get us again!" The figure ignored Robin and bought him to some remains of a burnt house.

"Who are you?" He looked the being in the eye, it leant down and started writing in the ashes with its finger, it spelt "Nuko". Robin re-called the name, "Nuko...new-ko?" the figure nodded its head and wrote another name, "Dick Grayson" in the ashes. "How do you know my name?" Robin stepped back, unsure what to do. Nuko closed his eyes and opened them blatantly then said "I know the Young Justice team." Puzzled, Robin slowly stroked Nuko's face were his mouth would be, "flat..." he said to himself. "You spoke but you have no mouth..."

Nuko moved back and tried to explain but Robin got even more confused. "uh...OK, but what happened here?" Nuko looked worried but lead him to a strange half burnt skeleton. "it hasn't got a jaw..." Robin thought to himself. "Who is this?" Nuko walked slowly towards it and carefully bought the skull up to his face to show Robin, he put it down and explained to him. "Someone set the house alight, i was the only surviving, they all died, and I'm alone." Nuko sat next to the skeleton and a small tear fell from his eye.

Robin returned to the hideout with Nuko, and told Kaldur about him. Wally stood next to Nuko and looked at him, "I'm watching you.." but Nuko just looked back with a slight 'wtf' face. Soon they all stayed and Robin started a conversation with Nuko. "so... do you like it here?" "I'm not joining, even if i did i would work alone." Nuko rinsed the stained shuriken he used earlier on Joker. "But there is one thing" Robin turned to hear what Nuko was going to say to him, it wasn't nice.

"Joker. He pulled me out the burning remains but i could have saved myself, but that's not all..." Robin looked at Nuko but then got punched as soon as he could say a thing. M'gann and Zatanna were close by, they stopped the fight and calmed down Nuko. "what the heck!?" Was the only thing Robin could say after the punch, but Nuko broke free of the girls and started to attack again. Kaldur had no option but to attack him, leaving him exhausted and injured on the floor.

"The Joker," Robin said to Kaldur, looking down at Nuko, "he took him, but M'gann can tell you more, just make sure he's away from me." He looked at Zatanna and she threw a spell at Nuko, "erutpac eht rotartlifni" Nuko was then wrapped in rope and chain that held him high up on the wall. M'gann went up and tried to read his mind but fell down instantly. "Whats wrong?" Robin caught her and helped her up, Nuko stared daringly at them both. "He won't let me read his mind."

Nuko struggled Violently to get free as M'gann read his mind, being careful of his kicking legs. "Hmm... Bad past, but there's something he's hiding fro me." M'gann stepped back as Robin walked towards him. Nuko stopped struggling and stared at him. "You were sent to kill me, weren't you?" Robin asked, but Nuko leant forward and said, "he says he will bring my family back!" Nuko broke free and angrily stabbed Robin's chest and smoke-bombed out.

"I killed him, i want my family back!" Joker turned to the demanding Nuko and shouted harshly at him, "Fool! Nothing can bring back the dead!" Nuko tried to attack him but he laughed and disappeared, leaving poor Nuko in the burnt remains of his home. Full of guilt and pain of his actions, the dark figure left and headed for the mountain stopping at every sound he heard in case he was being watched.

"So much for trying to talk to him, see i _knew_ he was evil!" Wally helped Robin and casually started eating an apple. "Well at least we know some info about him!" "But it's not enough! Tell me, do you know _why _he works for Joker or _why_ he tried to kill you!?" He leant closer to Robin, and stared into his eyes. "Yes, i do." Robin turned and walked away, leaving M'gann to explain for him, he then sat alone and heard something behind him. Robin turned and saw a pair of white glowing eyes.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Nuko sat next to him as Wally came with Zatanna, "get away from him!" Zatanna came from Wally's side and used a spell to crush him into the wall. "STOP!" Robin ran to the two and tried to talk to them. "Look, he said he was sorry and Joker was messing with him, OK?" Nuko just stared weakly at Zatanna and kept quiet, Wally stared at Robin then left with Zatanna, mumbling to himself.

"Dick Grayson...I'm young but I'm not a fool" Robin said to himself as he helped Nuko, then as he helped he realized a long scar running down Nuko's leg. "You OK?" he asked, Nuko looked and noticed then tried to cover it up, "it's old, don't worry." he tried to explain how Joker used force to control him. Kaldur came and spoke softly through his annoyance, "i thought you were gone" Robin had to step in, "he came back, Joker was controlling him but he now wants to defeat him instead of me -" "can we stop Joker?" Nuko interrupted bravely.

"no" Kaldur looked at him, "your not ready, you wont know where he is, do you?" Nuko shook his head but before anyone could say anything there was a horrid ghostly echo in the hideout, which turned to an amused laugh. "Joker" Kaldur got everyone together and they searched for him. "Show yourself!" Robin looked around carefully but saw nothing. Joker jumped down in front of them with a crowbar in one of his hands, "I'm gonna end all of your lives here, now!" Joker exclaimed.

Kid Flash ran into Joker, knocking the crowbar out of his hand. Nuko took out a shuriken and threw it, missing him and stuck into the wall. He looked at Robin for something to do, Robin then slid across the floor, picking up the weapon and smashing it on Jokers face. Nuko put his arm on his back and took a sword out the strap passing his chest and stood next to Joker, who was on the floor. He aimed it at his heart. "you wouldn't, i know you won't!" Joker laughed at him.

Nuko closed his eyes, raised his sword and then violently bought it down upon the Joker, blood leaked out the wound and cries of pain came from the victim of Nuko's sword. Nuko picked up the Joker and held him against a wall, stabbing him multiple times until the nasty smile closed as blood weaved out. Everyone stared as Nuko removed his bloodstained weapon and watch the the body flop to the ground.

"Bit violent..." Wally whispered, Nuko stepped back and put the sword back in the strap on his back, taking a last look at his carnage then returning to the others, who looked surprisingly at the pool of blood on the floor. "He's dead, and now i have to go. I done what i wanted." Nuko looked at Robin and paused as he walked out, "thanks for your forgiveness." He walked towards the exit and jumped out, leaping from tree to tree until he jump down into the forest out of view to the Young Justice team. Fro that day on, no-one saw him ever since.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
